littleown
by three broomsticks
Summary: Even Lily Evans can misspeak, but honestly only when James Potter is around to catch it.


**hello, hello dudes. **

**this is almost like too many ideas jam-packed into one and could probably be like twenty separate fics, but here it is anyway. i hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer:** i do not own _harry potter_, if i did he would strictly be referred to as either h-pizz or hazza p.

* * *

><p>"Evans, I thought your head was going to explode," James said.<p>

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and he put up his hands in a gesture reading 'please don't neuter me'. If looks could kill, let's just say that James would be dead about a million times over. "I wasn't even that angry, Potter," she told him, her face set, because that was _final._

But James was going to push. He was always a pusher, wasn't he? Really, it was a wonder he wasn't dead. "_Lily_," he said, staring over the top of his glasses, condescending stare plastered all over his face. "Your face was the colour of your hair. You were right pissed, darling." Because it always riled her up proper when he called her a _darling_ or a _doll_. And nobody could rile her up like James Potter could.

Lily dropped her books on the floor with a loud _thud!_ and marched up to James. She pushed him back to the couch with a hand on his shoulder. It might've been sexy, but for the knee she had lodged in his guts. "What was that,_ James_," she said, with a raise of an eyebrow. Really, she was probably overreacting. But any chance to be up against James was worth it.

"I said your face was beautiful, Lily," he said, breaths coming out short and choppy, 'cause she was kind of preventing the whole proper-intake-of-breath deal. Not like that was a big problem or anything.

"You better believe it," she said, eyes still narrowed, dropping a quick kiss to his lips. She settled in his lap, stretching her legs out along the couch. He put an arm around her waist and rested his other hand on her thigh, tracing small circles with his forefinger. She grinned at him and he grinned back. She was getting all butterfly-ey, but she wasn't going to let him know that because she was Lily Evans. And he was getting all flustered, but he wasn't going to let her know that because he was James Potter. Lily was rightly stubborn, though, and she always had to have the last word on a topic. "I was barely yelling, little-own screaming."

Now, James wasn't one to prod (a lie) or pour the salt in a wound (yet another lie), but he had to raise an eyebrow at that. "What was that, Lily dearest?" he said, now a shit-eating grin present on his face.

She leaned away from him. "I said I was barely yelling, little-own screaming."

"Repeat that one more time for me."

"I was barely. Yelling. Little-own. Screaming. Got that, Potter?"

"Little-own?"

"Yes."

And with that he burst into hysterics. He couldn't contain it, it had to escape. Lily wasn't one to give slaps, but he was probably heading in that direction. She seemed a little perplexed, though, like she _knew_he was laughing at her (bastard), but she didn't know why. "That would be 'let alone', rather, Lily, love," he said, pressing a quick kiss on her temple before snorting again and shaking with this silent type of laughter against her hair.

For a split second, she was still really bloody confused, but then it dawned on her. Her mouth opened to a slight 'o' shape before her face went beet red from embarrassment._ I can not believe for seventeen bloody years I thought it was 'little own'_, she thought to herself, but no, she had to be right. "You're lying, Potter," she said, pulling him up by the hair to narrow her eyes at him.

He shook his head at her, eyes opened wide, still smiling. "I promise you, Evans, I'm not lying."

She stuck a finger in his chest, eyeing him. He was lying. "You're lying. I'm not stupid."

He put his hands up in that same 'I want my limbs to remain in tact, please' gesture. "Cross my heart, love," he said, taking the finger pressed to his body to draw across his chest. "Little-own? Really?" And he was at it again, laughing it up like that total prat he was.

Lily glared at him once more. She needed a second opinion on this. "I need a second opinion before I concede to you, James Potter," she said, with a short raise of her eyebrows, a challenge if there ever was one.

He rolled his eyes, and she narrowed hers at him once more (it really was a wonder how she was still managing to see), and they both yelled "Remus!" before remembering that they were in the Head Common Room, and he wasn't there (but they still sort of expected him to pop out from under the couch and sprout his fact).

"I'm not letting this go," she said.

"No, wouldn't dream of it," he said.

"You're lucky I love you, Potter."

"Well, I barely like you, _little-own_, love you."

She sort of realised how stupid it sounded, then, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Because she was Lily Evans. And he sort of realised, then, that even if she said something like little-own, he was obviously still going to love her for the rest of eternity. And he was going to let her know that because he was James Potter, and he always had a knack for making the girls swoon.

"I love you, Lily," he muttered into her hair.

She rolled her eyes at him. "As you should," she nodded, her lips quirking up into a smirk.

Well, all the girls but this one.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him, long and hard. Because, yeah, she loved James Potter, what of it? And he loved Lily Evans, as usual.

Really, there wasn't much to it.

* * *

><p><strong>this was such a spur of the moment thing, i just figured i'd post it anyway.<br>**

**if you want, you should review and i will love you and stuff. **


End file.
